Hugs and Kisses
by DragonWinglet
Summary: When Canada approaches America one day in tears, America is surprised (and speechless for once) about what he finds out. In which Canada is sad, America is borderline clueless, and Captain America is played. Based off of an RP with UnconventionalFangirl


Hugs and Kisses

It was a normal, albeit very cold day, when America sat in that mindset between awake and sleep on a plush leather couch just in front of a fire and a large tv. He was in a vacation cabin in North Dakota, just by the Canadian border, where he could get away from the yelling of other countries which, oddly enough, still affect him even though he's fairly confident in everything (most things) he's doing. He had been lazing around all day, still in his Captain America pajama pants, t-shirt and a pair of fuzzy slippers.

The tv was playing Captain America for the fifth time that day, he had put it in when he had gotten up (remember, gotten up means walked about twelve steps to the couch) and kept restarting it so he would finally be able to recite it line for line like he'd always dreamed. Of course, in his… not quite awake state, he didn't as he always dreamed.

Just as the amazing hero-ness was about to start again there was a quiet, almost impossible to hear knock at the door.

"America?" aforementioned country wouldn't have heard the murmur, or knock, had he not been restarting the movie (again). The door opened because of course the other country had a key, and America leaped to his feet, in a very (un)graceful manner only to have a pair of arms wrapped around his torso.

"Wha…? Canada, is that you?" he asked softly, only to be greeted by a tighter hug and a slight sniffle.

"Mattie? What's wrong?" at this point, America seemed to nearly panicking as Canada spoke again.

"Why does everyone forget me?" came a small strained voice in reply. America worked his way around so that he was facing the slightly smaller (yet older) country.

"Hey, that's not true! There's Francis, and Gilbert! And me, I don't always forget you!"

"Papa doesn't remember me…. G-Gil only wants pancakes… and….a-and.." Canada broke down, all but collapsing in America's arms, who quickly stooped to catch the other man.

"Hey… hey, I remember you… and I'm sorry for all the times I forgot…" America murmured quietly, leaning his head rest on top of Canada's, still supporting him.

"Thank you," the smaller man said between sobs burying his face in Americas shirt and clutching his jacket. America looked around the room as if looking for an idea, finding nothing on the blank walls to inspire him. He settled on simply leading the Canadian to the couch, as it was better than him falling to the floor. The moment he sat down, Canada pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms in front of them. Seeing nothing else to do Alfred sat down putting his arm around the other pulling him close.

"I-I love you" came a soft whisper, drawing America's attention he looked down at the blond, surprised at what he had said. He was met with the blushing face of Canada.

"C-Canada I…." he didn't know what to say. This was the first time in his life that he could not think of something to say, but even if he had something in mind, he wouldn't have been able to vocalize it, as there were lips covering his own seconds later. For a moment, he let himself get lost in the kiss, but he pulled back all to fast, eyes wide.

"Mattieeeeeeeeee… Y-you're hurting… What about Gilbert?" America's thoughts were flying at a hundred miles an hour as he looked at Canada's crestfallen face. All was quiet for a moment, or a few.

"I… I l-liked the kiss…" came the soft reply, and he moved away slightly a pitiful look on his face. America bit his lip, then leaned forward suddenly, barely avoiding smacking their foreheads together as their lips crashed together again. Canada smiled into the kiss, slowly sliding onto America's lap. America rubbed circles into Canada's back, still trying to comfort the other country though his tears were already dried. He pulled back by only millimetres, resting his forehead against his.

"I love you too, Mattie." The smaller man smiled brighter than he had in years pulling the other back into a kiss. America responded by pulling him closer, then sliding his lips to the other's jaw line, peppering it with small kisses and nips. Hands slid down to the Canadian's hips rubbing circles, fingers slowly finding their way under his shirt. Canada's face turned a deep shade of red - this was a little much for him.

"We… we should stop." Canada said but didn't bother to move. America sighed against his neck.

"Yeah… you're right…" he murmured, resting his face in the other's shoulder and hugging him tightly, then he pulled him into another kiss. Canada pulled back, a small smile on his face and looked at America.

"That's not stopping, Al…"

"Right. Yeah. Stopping." he replied, pulling away and grinning almost dopily at Canada. Canada's face suddenly turned as angry as he spoke again.

"If you leave… I…" he said, though his attempt to sound angry and glare epically failed. He looked at America again, a small grin spreading across his face again and he spoke, "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" America nodded, energetically, and he (with Canada still on his lap) lunged to the remote, yelling.

"We can watch CAPTAIN AMERICA!" he said, his voice as loud as it normally was, causing that recently-ejected-from-his-lap Canada to laugh, and attempt to get up.

"I'll make popcorn," he said softly, though the arm still around his waist was preventing him from standing. "Al…do you want something else?" he said looking from the arm around him to the face of its owner.

"Yeah chocolate, and a coke, and a... and a..."

"'And a…' what" canada was quite confused

"A… a hug?" canada had to hold himself back from just jumping on the other man at the adorable question, and he reached around him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Mattie." America murmured, inhaling deeply, then letting the Canadian stand.

"I love you too, Al." Canada replied, grinning as he stepped into the kitchen. For the rest of the night, they sat together on the couch watching Captain America, then the Avengers when that was over, then another movie that they didn't actually watch because they were lost talking with one another and discussing the future possibilities and maybe sharing a few kisses here and there. Let's just say that Canada will never be forgotten again.

Hallo! I've been MIA forever… and am not very popular in general…

Yeah. This is based off of an RP I did with one of my best friends, UnconventionalFangirl. She was Canada, and I, personality and everything, am 'Murica!

Yeah! Leave a review, I'll love you forever.

~Winglet out!

***Edit!* My co-author decided to make a few changes to the story, so I re-uploaded it - with the new title. Thanks, UnconventionalFangirl, with both sarcasum and affection. **


End file.
